


I can be the darkness you hold dear

by LabRatsWhore



Series: why dance with the devil if you have me? [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Abusive Parents, All the adults are jerkfaces, All the messed up shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Smut, Anorexia, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Canon compliant when it comes to Marcus, Child Abuse, Dark, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gay Chase, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Bree, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kidnapping, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Season/Series 02, Sibling Incest, THE TAGS ARE OUT OF ORDER DAMMIT!, Twincest, abusive mothers, blame killajokejosie and WIlliam Control, jerkface is an understatement, ugh why won't it let me spell the tags right?, well Donald is just oblivous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: FIC COMING ASAP!!!!!





	

OK I NORMALLY DON'T DO THIS- POST A FIC WITHOUT A FIC BUT THIS IDEA IS TOO AWESOME AND THERE'S TOO MANY TAGS FOR ME TO BE ABLE TO DECIPHER THEM ALL IF I TAKE A SCREENSHOT ON MY PHONE OF THE DRAFT AND I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE THE IDEA!!!

 

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!\

 

LIKE I'M TOO EXCITED! YOU'LL KNOW WHEN THERE'S A FIC HERE BECAUSE THERE WILL BE A SUMMARY UP THERE!


End file.
